carringtonfandomcom-20200215-history
Max Nilson
'Max Nilson '(born 3 October, 1994) is a Brunanter footballer who plays for large Brunanter club, FC Willemstad. He can play as a winger or a striker, however his preferred his role is the latter. Nilson is a Brunanter youth international and has represented his nation at under-17, under-18, under-19, and under-20 level. He is known for his dribbling and finish ability, most notably his very powerful inside foot shots. He formerly played for FC Drenthe's young academy, Dinamo Drenthe, before moving to FC Willemstad for a fee of €2.1 million in the Summer of 2014 because of his excellent performances for Dinamo Drenthe. He has become a starting player for his new club, FC Willemstad. He has the potential to become one of the best Brunanter footballers in the future, and is nicknamed "The Brunanter Aguero" because of their similar style of play and talent. Personal life Max Nilson was born in Swantown, a small town located near the City of Brunantstad in Brunant Parish. He only lived in Swantown until the age of three, when he and his family moved to Drenthe, a small town located in Drenthe Parish. He grew into a family where football was dominant, as both his father and mother played football. His father, Ole Nilson, played as a first-team footballer for FC Drenthe, whilst his mother played as a first-team footballer for very successful women's football club, Olympia Koningstad L.F.C. Max has two younger brothers, Albert Nilson, and Geir Nilson. Albert was born in 1995, whilst Geir was born in 1996. Both of his brothers have taken the career choice to become footballers, and Albert currently plays as an Attacking Midfielder for Dinamo Drenthe, whilst Geir Nilson plays over in Kemburg as a midfielder for Wolsey Athletic, who have been newly promoted into the Kemburger First Division. Sources think Nilson is in a relationship, but they are currently unsure who he is with. Biography Early career Nilson began playing football for his local junior club, East Drenthe Juniors, at the age of five. After spending five years at the club, he joined Drenthe Juniors, a larger junior club playing in Drenthe. After some impressive performances as a child, he was discovered and scouted by Dinamo Drenthe, the youth academy of FC Drenthe. His father, Ole, admitted that Max was a better footballer than his two other brothers, and after this, Max represented Brunant at U-16, U-17, U-18, U-19, and U-20 level proving his statement correct. Dinamo Drenthe Max Nilson joined Dinamo Drenthe at the age of 14, and quickly become one of the best talents playing for the clubs. He quickly became the team's main striker, and occasionally played as a winger and attacking midfielder for the club. Because of his great performances for Dinamo Drenthe, he was called up to represent Brunant at many different youth levels. He also appeared for FC Drenthe occasionally, as seen in the picture to the right. Whilst playing for Dinamo, his older brother, Albert, joined the club, and also still plays for Dinamo Drenthe as a first-team midfielder. Nilson signed a professional contract with Dinamo Drenthe, and was to much surprise not promoted to the first team (FC Drenthe). Despite this, many First League clubs became interested in the Striker. These included Arabian FC, FC Donderar, and FC Willemstad. FC Willemstad It was announced in Summer 2014 that Max Nilson had signed on a 5-year contract for FC Willemstad on a yearly increasing (by 30%) wage. His starting wage would be $13,000 per week, meaning that eventually his wage would eventually rise over 60,000 euros per week on his current contract. The reported transfer fee was thought to be €2 million, however it turned out to be €2.1 million after further research. He was immediately given the Number 9 shirt at his new club, as the former Number 9, Tomás, was leaving the club to popular Portugese giants, SL Benfica for a fee of €9 million. Max Nilson has already attracted interest from several other football clubs, including Grijzestad Strijders who only just missed out on making "the future Brunanter strike partnership" in the Summer of 2014. National team Nilson played for Brunant's U-20 team in 2014. See also Category:FC Willemstad Category:1994 births Category:Association football forwards Category:Current FC Willemstad squad Category:Living people Category:Footballers